Love Trap
by JaggedHands
Summary: Callie Torres and a few fellow surgeons are being called out to assist in a multi car pile up. A woman, named Arizona Robbins was trapped and pinned inside her car captures more than just Callie's eyes but also her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Love Trap Chapter 1

"Suction... more suction! I said more suction! Damn, I can't find the breeders. Clamp, please? Another clamp... right here. Okay, get me another two units of blood, run to the lab and see if the test results are ready. If they're not, tell them to hurry the fuck up. I'm not ready to lose this patient. Go!"

The nurse legged it out the door and down the corridor as if her life depended on it. And literally it did. Nobody wanted to be in Calliope Torres's bad book. Her reputation was not just a rumour, it was real, the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god kind of real. Ortho goddess with muscles and composure made of steel and a strong determined head on her shoulders that made nobody wanting to cross her. She was it.

"More suction, damn it! He's crashing. Get the defibrillator. Charge to one twenty. Clear." Beep. "Again, one twenty. Clear." Beep. "Charge to two hundred. Clear." Beep. "Two sixty."

"Dr Torres?"

"Not now. Charge to two sixty. Clear." Beep.

"Dr Torres?"

"I said, not now, charge again." Nobody moved or made an attempt to follow her orders. They all knew that the patient was already dead and nothing but a miracle could bring him back. Even Callie knew this but refused to believe it. She was a surgeon. She saves peoples lifes, not killing them and this was simply not good enough. She had failed today. Failed to save this man's life, failed to be able to bring his family good news and the biggerst failure of all, she had failed herself.

Sighing she knew it was time for the inevitable. Looking at the klock above the door she spoke tiredly. "Time of death 6.47 pm." she signed the chart and gave it to a nurse. Tossing her bloody gown and gloves into a nearby trashcan, she stormed out of the OR, anger and disappointment oozing.

"Torres! Just the woman I was looking for."

"Not now, Mark." the tone of her voice made the tall handsome plastic surgeon stop and frown.

"Oh, you don't sound too happy. Wanna have a quickie in an on call room to make you feel better?" he offered with a smug smile.

Callie rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I don't do men, Sloan. No offence, it's not you, just your penis."

"Come on," he said throwing his arms up in the air, "that's not what you said a couple of weeks ago. If I remember right, you were quite... eager and satisfied. Words like, 'oh yeah', 'oh my god' and 'don't stop' came out in a steady flow, Torres. And talking about flow and coming... well," he chuckled, "you were coming like a..."

"Mark! Shut it!" Callie hissed before he could finish the sentence and she wouldn't have to be the 'talk of the week' kind of thing. Or month, she wryly thought to herself. "That was different. That was... practice and you know it."

Pouting like a small school boy he then smiled cheekily. "Well, do you wanna practice then?"

Callie sighed and groaned in frustration. "Thanks but no thanks. Don't you have like fifteen nurses you can try your luck with, or are they all coming to their senses and realizing that you're nothing but a manwhore?"

Mark clutched at his chest with his hands in devastation. "Oh, Torres! Your despicable words went straight to my febrile heart. I think you just broke it." he stated seriously.

The Latina rolled her eyes for the second time and smirked. "Maybe I could help you find a nurse who can mend it?"

"I don't need help, Torres." he answered. His voice full of confidence and smugness. "I am very much capable of finding a nurse,... or nurses, on my own." just as the skilled plastic surgeon turned to head off on his mission, both their pagers went off.

Groaning, they both quickly checked it before taking off running down the corridor towards the emergency bay. "Owen! Where do you need me?" Callie instantly went into surgical mode and watched as patient after patient was rolled in with various injuries to their bodies.

Dr Owen Hunt, chief of trauma, turned around with a serious face. "Multiple car pile up. They are bringing half of them here and the other half to Mercy West. As far as I know there are still two people trapped inside their cars and the rescue team is having a difficult time getting them out and they're afraid of further injuries. I need you two to go to the scene and help stabilize the patients. Meredith, Christina and April are outside waiting for an ambulance to take them there. Go now."

No more words were said, no questions asked and no further explanation was needed. They both quickly grabbed a set each of safety clothes, that they had to wear in situations like these, arrived just as the ambulance pulled up and decided to get dressed on the way. Every second was crucial.

Christina tilted her head to the side and watched as Callie and Mark struggled to dress as the car was moving from side to side. "Isn't it usually the opposite? I mean, don't you usually get _un_ dressed instead of _dressed_ in front of each other? I'm just saying, you know, cause it looks kind of funny."

Meredith smirked at her best friend's comment whereas April looked quite uncomfortable.

Mark grinned and gave Callie a sexy grin. "She knows us so well, Torres."

"Shut it, Mark and keep your eyes to yourself." she grunted and pulled the zipper of her jacket up all the way to her chin to keep the cold out.

It was bitter outside. The rain had kept coming for three days now and the sky looked gray and daunting. There were always an increase in accidents in weather like this and even though it was down to a drizzle, everything was soaking wet, including the roads. People who didn't pay attention to the wet surface usually ended up in a challenging situation and this was one of those situations.

The sirens from the police and fire brigade could be heard from a distance. They were rapidly getting louder and stronger the closer they were getting and Callie could feel worry and dread building in her stomach. Cases like these were the hardest. People screaming in fear and pain, trapped inside their vehicles, begging for help, begging to get out of there alive, and some people, even begging to die.

The ambulance pulled to a full stop and, even though no one said anything, Callie knew that her fellow surgeons were feeling the exact same thing as her. Dread. She could see it in their eyes as they quickly jumped out from the back of the van, holding a bag each of supplies, ready to tend to any injuries and complications. They were surgeons. They always had to be prepared for the worst case scenario, always focused, always ready to do whatever was necessary to save lifes, to hopefully give their loved ones good news and return home safely themselves after a gruesome and exhausting shift.

This was it. All their senses were buzzing with sensitivity, every cell in their body was on high alert and ready to face whatever was about to come. Callie took a couple of seconds to take in the chaotic scene that played before her, assessing the situation, trying to make a quick and efficient decision as to where she was needed the most. All she saw was people running, shattered glass covering most of the ground, smoke coming from a car that had previously been on fire but was now only a smoky shell of what it had been. She only hoped that the person or people inside had gotten out in time. Then the screams suddenly kicked in, filling her ears with their high pitch and she flinched, quickly coming back from her thoughts and headed towards a man lying on the side of the road wih a deep cut to his head, blood pouring from between his fingers as he desperately tried to put some pressure on it but failing miserably.

"Hey, I'm dr Torres." Callie kneeled down next to the obvious disoriented man and opened her bag of supplies. "I'm just gonna have a quick look at your cut. Can I do that?" she asked him gently, keeping her voice soft and comforting so she wouldn't frighten or upset the man further. Everything she learnt in med school automatically kicked in as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her, and in a way it was. "What's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"J... Jeff." he stuttered, obviously in shock. "Jeff Ha... Harding."

Callie pulled out a packed of thick gauze, a bandage and a pupilar light. "Okay Jeff. I'm gonna take a little peek, put some pressure on the wound, wrap it tightly and check your eyes, okay?" she was calm, trying not to move too fast, keep her hands steady and her voice soothing to avoid causing the patient further stress. He nodded shakily, his pale and perspirating features was beginning to worry Callie.

She gently removed his hand, ready with the gauze in her other. It was almst impossible to determine the severity of the cut due to the steady flow of blood. Since she was struggling to see the depth of the laceration, she knew it must be deep and therefore more likely to cause brain damage. She placed the gauze over the pumping hole on his head and wrapped it tightly. His pupils were not responding the way she would've liked them to, which was a great concern. "Okay, Jeff. Just sit tight, don't move, I'll be right back."

She left the pale and shaking man as she desperately searched for a couple of paramedics. "Here! Over here! Help, please! Please, help her! Somebody!" the shouting distracted her and she spotted a middle-aged man screaming and waving his arms in the air, trying to get someone's attention. "Over here!" he yelled, louder this time.

A paramedic just passed by and Callie was quick to grab a hold of his shoulder and pointed towards where the man was slumped on the ground, leaning up against the sidewalk. "Serious head injury. He needs emergency care as soon as possible. Possible brain damage. Go now!" she demanded and the medic scurried off.

Callie immediately ran, bag in hand, towards the hysterically waving man and thankfully found at least him unharmed. "You've gotta help her, she's trapped. Her legs are pinned and she's bleeding from a deep cut on her stomach. I... I don't know what to do, I... I didn't see her coming. I didn't see her coming. I... I looked down for one second and... and she... she just came out of nowhere, I... I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." he repeated over and over, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

Callie grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Listen to me. You're in shock and you need medical attention. See the ambulance over there?" she pointed towards the flashing lights. "I want you to go straight there and someone will take care of you, alright? There's nothing more you can do here." he already caused enough damage, she thought but didn't say it out loud. She gently pushed him in the right direction before turning back to the severely damaged car and bent down to see how the trapped woman was doing.

Her heart stopped for a second before returning to it's normal beat. The woman, trapped and pinned underneath the dashboard, was the most pecious thing Callie had ever seen. Her blonde softly curled hair fell freely down her shoulders, her clear complexion looked almost angelic and the eyes! Those pale blue eyes looked straight through into her sole and they were filled with such pain, fear and agony that it broke Callie's heart.

"Hi there. What's your name, honey?" the endearment slipped through her lips before she could stop it. "My name is dr Torres but you can call me Callie." she gently grabbed one of the blonde's wrists and checked her pulse. It was steady but weak.

"Ar... Arizona Robbins." the blonde responded, never letting her eyes travel from Callie's deep brown.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Trap Chapter 2

April, Christina, Meredith and Mark were all tending to other people who had been unfortunate to be apart of the crash. Most of the injured had already been seen to and taken away to the nearest hospital. There was two people left, trapped inside their cars, unable to break free. The fire brigade and rescue team were working as fast as they could to free them both but it was difficult to even reach through the window of Arizona's vehicle. The opening was too small for Callie to crawl through and she knew that the blonde was in critical condition and needed to be treated at once.

"April!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, gettimg the red head's attention after a couple of tries. April was small built but strong. She might be able to get in somehow to assess Arizona's condition better.

The petite woman rushed to her side, flushed and out of breath. "What can I do?"

Callie was busy putting an IV in to the blonde's arm. It was the only thing she could do at the moment. "I need you to try and get in to the car somehow. You're small, you can do it. Get in there and tell me what you see." the Latina ordered.

April didn't hesitate for a second before she ran around the car, studying it's every angle to find an opening big enough for her to get through. The back window on the passenger side was totally smashed and the gap looked big enough. Careful, as to not cut herself on the sharp glass, she slid through the opening with ease. Instantly she reached over to Arizona's neck and felt her pulse. "It's steady but weak. Hand me a neck collar?"

Callie fished around in the bag and found what she was looking for. "Arizona, this is April she's just gonna place a support collar around your neck just to be on the safe side, okay."

The blonde had terror written on her face. She held on for dear life to Callie's hand as April carefully positioned the collar around her neck and throat. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, just to take the edge off. I can't give you a full dose because I need you to say awake. Alright?"

Arizona desperately grabbed her hand tighter. "It... it hurts." she rasped out between shaky breaths. "Please, please... get me out." she begged with tears now falling from pale blue eyes. She squeezed them shut as a wave of pain shot through her body.

Callie felt her words tugging at her heart. If she was super woman she would've ripped the car to pieces with her bare hands and freed the woman long ago but this was reality and not some supernatural tv show. She took a quick glance around her to see why they were taking so long. A fireman approached them with quick steps. Before he had the chance to say anything, Callie snapped.

"What the hell is taking so long?" her voice was a whisper to avoid Arizona from hearing her worried tone. The last thing the blonde needed was more worry. "If she doesn't get out of there within the next ten minutes she will not make it."

The man raised his hands and looked just as defeated and worried as Callie. "We're waiting for the right tool to arrive. It should be here in a few minutes. We didn't have it onboard since another truck needed it this morning. They're on their way."

Callie was boiling mad. A fire station should be more and better equipped than this, but there was nothing she could do about it. All they could do was to try and keep Arizona alive and as comfortable as possible until help arrived. The man, at least, handed her a blanket for Arizona, to keep the chill out.

She could see the blood oozing out from the deep cut on her stomach. There was no way anyone could reach it, the steering wheel was in the way. Callie covered her small frame to the best of her ability and once again took her hand. Physical contact was important for trauma patients as they felt more grounded and calm. "It won't be long, Arizona. We're gonna get you out of here, I promise." she just broke one of the rules she was taught in med school. Never promise anything because anything could happen. Good or bad. There was no guarantee that Arizona would make it out alive and she mentally cursed herself for promising something she had little control over.

"How did you end up with a name like Arizona?" Callie asked, trying to get her talking and to keep her mind on something else than just pain and fear. "It sounds bad ass. Is it after the state?"

The 'bad ass' comment caused a faint chuckle from the blonde. "Not the state." she truggled to speak, her body beginning to shake from the cold, shock and blood loss. "The battleship USS Arizona. My... my grand... grandfather was a soldier in the second... world war. He... he saved nineteen people before he... before he died. He was a... a hero." her breathing was getting more laboured and Callie knew that her lungs were filling up with fluids.

"Wow, that's quite a story. You're named after a hero, that's kind of cool." Callie offered a smile, hoping it would calm her down some. "I usually don't tell people this but, my full name is Calliope." she smiled and whispered, "I use to get bullied a lot in school for it."

Arizona wanted to smile at the sound of her full name but she was too tired and weak. "Kids can be... cruel." her voice was barely a whisper at this point and Callie looked around her again to see if there was any update on the situation. April was still sitting in the back of the car, holding Arizona's head steady against the head rest for extra support. Suddenly sirens came in to ear shot and Callie breathed a sigh of relief.

About thirty seconds later, a swarm of firemen, rescue members and paramedics crowded the scene, all trying to free the trapped and pinned woman. The hydraulic tool, also known as "Jaws of life", came in to view. It was a huge cutter that was designed to cut through almost anything. Callie squeezed her hand in a comforting motion. "They're gonna get you out now, okay? Just try and stay calm." she began to pull her hand back, to free some space for the firemen, but was startled when she felt Arizona tighten the grip.

"I'm scared." she said in a low, almost inaudible voice, her eyes dull from exhaustion but Callie could see the fear that was so evidently written in them.

"I know, honey. But we're gonna get you out and this will all be over soon. I have to let go of your hand, okay? It's just for a couple of minutes until you're out. I promise I'll be right here." the brunette didn't know why she felt the need to stay by her side or even promise such a thing but the urge to stay was stronger than she'd felt with any patient before. She moved away and let the men do their work while her eyes were completely focused on the blonde.

April wormed herself back out again and stood next to Callie, ready to assist in any way possible. As they began cutting at the thick metal, Arizona let out a whimper and Callie had a hard time not to give the men a slap in the face for hurting her further, but she knew that this had to be done, she just wished that there was a less painful way to do it. Just as Callie promised, it only took a couple of minutes before the dashboard was pulled away, freeing her legs with a loud squeaking sound as metal scraped against metal.

Arizona screamed out in pain as the flow of blood kicked back in to her legs and suddenly she could feel everything. Every little cell, every nerve and every atom in her body came alive and sent signals to her brain of what pain really felt like. Callie couldn't help but to cringe at the horrible, almost animalistic, sound that escaped from the poor woman. She had seen and heard her fair share of pain and misery, during her years as a surgeon, but this was different somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it but hearing this woman scream out in agony made her whole body stiff and cold.

Then, everything happened so fast even Callie had a hard time keeping up. A stretcher had been placed behind Arizona's back and she was now being carefully lifted onto it and finally she was freed. As promised, Callie was instantly by her side and grabbed her hand. "You're gonna be okay, Arizona. We're taking you to the hospital." inside the ambulance Callie went into full doctor mode. She checked her pupils, her heart, her pulse, her blood pressure and her eye movement. Her legs were quickly wrapped in temporary bandages to stop the bleeding and gauze was placed over the cut on her stomach and pressed down by Callie's firm but gentle hands.

The latina couldn't see the full extent of her injuries because of the blood that pulsated out in a steady flow. There was nothing else she could do but to hold her ice cold hand and wait until they got to the hospital.

Almost eight minutes later they pulled into the emergency bay and Arizona was quickly seen to by a crew that was waiting for them to arrive. She saw dr, Bailey, dr Hunt, Chief Webber and dr Karev. All good surgeons and Callie felt a wave of relief and calm wash over her. They were a good team and the brunette felt that the blonde was going to be okay. In what physical shape or form she didn't know, but she would hopefully make it with the team that Callie almost considered her family.

Both of Arizona's legs were badly crushed and Callie could see straight away that she would require surgery to fix them, but Callie was determined to make sure the blonde would be able to walk normally again and live a normal life. It would take time and a lot of physiotherapy to get to that point but she wasn't going to give up. The cut on her stomach was deep and would also require surgery to stop any internal bleeding. X rays were done to see the severity of the breaks and other tests were done and bags of blood was quickly administered.

The team spent eight hours to fix the damage that was done and another hour to stitch her back up and wrap and cast her legs. She would ask Mark later to have a look at her incisions to minimise scaring, since he was the best plastic surgeon in the country. Callie demanded to put Arizona in a medical induced coma for a week due to the pain she would inevitably be in if she was awake.

Exhausted, she threw the bloodied gown and gloves into the garbage can and headed home, determined to check on her first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Trap Chapter 3

Callie groaned and squinted her eyes as she rolled over in her king sized bed. The rain had stopped during the early morning and the sun was now peeking through puffy white clouds. It was nearly ten in the morning and her shift didn't start until one since she had worked double shifts yesterday. She was still tired from the previous day and the thought of getting out of bed was not appealing. Stretching her body she could hear her shoulders and neck pop and she instantly felt slightly better.

She went by her morning routine of showering, getting dressed and put some make up on her face before heading to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. A loud snoring noise appeared out of nowhere and she screamed out in fear until she saw who it was. Sprawled out on her couch with feet hanging of the edge, was Mark, now wide awake due to Callie's howling.

"What the fuck, Torres! Don't do that to me." he sat up, ran his hands over his face and relaxed again.

"What do you mean, don't do that?" Callie almost shouted. "This is my apartment, my couch and my pillow you're sleeping on. What the fuck are you doing here? You scared the living crap out of me, Mark."

"Yang let me in. I was too tired to walk all the way home so I asked if I could crash here and, obviously, she said yes. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Callie picked up the pillow he had been sleeping on and threw it in his face. "All the way home? You live two blocks from here." she went about preparing her coffee and handed Mark a mug as well. She sat down next to him on the couch and sipped the steaming hot brew. "I need you to look at a patient today." she casually stated.

"The hot blonde with the crushed legs that you want to bury your face between?"

Callie had known Mark for a long time and she also knew that he couldn't help himself sometimes. Words and blunt statements were not unusual slipping from his tongue. She glared at him but decided not to comment on it since there was no point. "Yeah, her." she said and they both turned their heads towards a blank tv screen and finished their morning coffee in silence.

Entering the hospital, Callie slipped through the door into the changing room and spotted Christina literally eating the face of dr Hunt. "Eww, guys! Every time I see you your at it. Aren't you ever... satisfied?"

Christina didn't even break the passionate kiss they were sharing before she answered in an incoherent tone. "Nnn, yourr jealuss." she mumbled. Callie groaned in discomfort and quickly got changed so she could leave the two horny teenagers alone.

"Jesus, and I thought Mark was bad." she mumbled under her breath as she left.

She headed straight for Arizona's room to see if there was any change in her condition and fortunately there wasn't. Kepner approached her as she made her way to the nurse's station. "Dr Torres. I've contacted Arizona's emergency contact. It's her older brother Timothy and he's on his way. Should be here any minute now. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks April. I hate this part of my job." she sighed and signed off on some digital charts before handing them to one of the nurses. "Breaking bad news is never easy." she said in a defeated voice.

Callie did her usual rounds and post ops. When she reached the nurse's station again, a blonde man in his late thirties, blue eyes and clear complexion stood a few feet away, looking slightly lost. The brunette knew by the, almost identical features as Arizona, this had to be her brother. "Are you Timothy Robbins?" Callie asked and tilted her head to the side as she approached the man.

"Um, yeah. Hi, nice to meet you." he offered the doctor his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "What happened to my sister? Is she okay? I got worried last night when she never answered her phone. I thought she was still mad at me from earlier." Callie raised her eyebrows in confusion. "We had an argument yesterday morning and I just thought she was pulling a strop and being her childish self. I never thought anything bad had happen. Can I see her?"

Callie took a step closer to the nervous man and gave him a comforting smile. "Mr Robbins, your sister was involved in a multi car pile up last night. Her legs were pinned between the driver seat and the dashboard. She was trapped for about twenty minutes before she was freed. She cracked a couple of ribs, fractured her left wrist, minor cuts and bruises on her face and neck." she made a brief pause before continuing. "All those injuries will heal nicely over time, it's her legs that causes me more concern."

Timothy felt his colour drain from his face and he suddenly felt the need to sit down. Callie took him by the elbow and led him to a seated area. "You alright, mr Robbins?"

He nodded shakily. "Yeah, but please, call me Timothy. I feel like my old man otherwise." he tried to lighten the mood slightly for his own sake. He had never been good engaging in serious conversations or situations but this was about his sister's health and well-being, his childish, adorable, quite annoying and beautiful little sister, the only family he had left after their parents passed away in a boating accident just over ten years ago.

Callie smiled back at him, sensing his need for some kind of positivity and humor in something that held so much worry and grief. "Okay, Timothy it is." she stated before gently continuing. "Her legs were badly crushed and required extensive emergency surgery and will probably need further operations to correct and align the bones throughout the process. I'm the one who operated on your sister and I will continue to treat her and being her doctor. I'm pretty good at what I do and I don't give up until I'm pleased with the outcome. There will be a long road ahead of surgeries, consultations and physiotherapy but I'm quite confident that she will be able to walk again and live a normal life. I'm gonna do everything in my power to see to it."

Timothy just blinked a couple of times and then sighed. "God," he said in defeat, "can I see her?"

Callie swallowed and licked suddenly dry lips. "Well, due to the severity of her injuries she was inevitably in a lot of pain. I, as her doctor, felt that it was in her best interest to put her in a medical induced coma for a week, just to give her body a rest and time to heal."

Blue eyes went wide. "She's in a coma?"

"No!" Callie said qickly. "I mean, yes she is but it's not what you think. When a patient slips into a coma it can take days, weeks, months or even years for them to finally wake up, if they do at all. Your sister's case is totally different. She didn't slip into a coma by herself due to a serious injury, she was medicated into a very very deep sleep, just like a coma, but I can also use medication to reverse it, to wake her up when her body is more able to handle the trauma. You can see her, of course, but she's sleeping."

Tim nodded and took a deep breath. He was afraid. He was scared and worried that his little sister's injuries would be too much for Arizona to handle once she woke up. If her condition was so severe that she had to be coma induced, then it couldn't be good. Even though Callie's words had been encouraging and hopeful he couldn't help but to fear the worst, but he would never let Arizona know how he felt. He had to be strong for both of them and place all his positive energy and mood into her road to recovery.

Callie showed him to her room and, just as the brunette had said, Arizona was sleeping. Deeply. Wires and tubes were hooked up to various machines to make sure all her stats were within the normal range, her legs were in casts all the way from her mid thighs down to her toes, her left wrist was tightly bandaged and her face looked like it had been used as a pin cushion. Slowly Tim walked up to his slumbering sister, sat down in the chair next to the bed and took her uninjured hand in his.

"Oh, baby sis." he said, close to tears and he was glad in that moment that Arizona wasn't awake to see them. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." he quickly wiped an errant tear away and then fell silent for a moment until he unexpectedly let out a hearted laugh. "You would beat yourself up if you knew how terrible you look right now, especially in front of your incredibly hot doctor." he chuckled, "not to mentions that you will be sleeping for a whole week!? What a waste of time when you could be eyeing up all the nurses and doctors, show off your dimpled smile, that you insist on being your trademark, and you'll have all the women swarming around your bed... or in your bed." he suggested, "you were always better at chasing the women. I would never admit that to you if you were in a normal, conscious state so I'm taking my chance to say it now when you can't hear me."

"Some people think that they can still hear you, even if they're in a coma."

Tim jumped in his chair when he heard Callie's voice from behind. "Oh, dr Torres. I didn't know you were still here. I um,... I thought that you... um, that you... left." he frowned suddenly and looked questionably at the beautiful latina. "Do you really think she heard me? I mean, if she did hear that last part I won't hear the end of it until the day I die." he stated. "Man, she's gonna rub this in my face." he scratched his neck and grinned uncomfortably.

Callie chuckled. "Sounds like you two are really close? She sounds like a charmer."

"You have no idea, Dr Torres. I would watch out if I were you. She will have you wrapped around her finger in no time."

"Please, call me Callie. I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the near future. I can't wait to properly meet your sister. I'm always up for a challenge and by the sound of it, I think I'm in for quite a few."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Trap Chapter 4

The next few days passed by in a blur for Callie. She had been working almost constantly since the day of the accident. More rainy days which ment more car crashes and more broken bones. She just wished that the weather would change, sooner rather than later. The times she could get away she would sneak into Arizona's room and keep Tim company. Except for going to work, Tim hadn't left her side and was constantly talking to her about everyday things and how hot the nurses were and in particular Dr Torres.

They had gotten very comfortable around each other and it felt like they were building up a friendship. They would also have lunch together on occation in the cafeteria, Tim telling her embarrassing childhood stories from when Arizona was small and also how they lost their parents. Callie almost felt like she knew this mysteriously sleeping blonde already. She now knew that Arizona was a youth worker for troubled teenage girls, her favourite colour was purple, her favourite food was McDonald's and uptight bitches were her absolute nightmare. All these small things that she, over time, found out about the blonde made her feel closer to her and almost felt like they were friends already. She just had yet to officially meet her.

"Tim!" Callie shouted and ran down the corridor to catch up with the man. It was almost midnight and he was obviously going home to get some well needed sleep. He turned around as Callie breathlessly approached him.

"Well hello there," he said, grinning tiredly, "where's the fire HS?"

Callie laughed at her recent nickname. HS was short for Hot Stuff and her nickname for Tim had turned out to be Mr Softy, since he use to love the soft minty sweets when he was younger.

"I hoped I wpuld catch you before you left." she panted. "I just wanted to know if you had any questions or enquiries about tomorrow? Anything at all, or if you just wanted to talk about... well, anything?"

Tim smiled at her, care and concern written across her face. "I think I'm good. I just need a good nights sleep, but thanks HS. You've been the best orthopaedic surgeon ever."

Callie frowned. "Um, thanks. Considering that you don't know any other orthopaedic surgeons, that makes me feel very special." Tim chuckled and brought the brunette in for a tight hug.

"You're welcome." as he let go of his newfound friend his eyes travelled to his watch. "Oh man, it's midnight. I've gotta go and get my beauty sleep. I'll see you at ten am sharp."

When he had left Callie went into Arizona's room and took in the sight of the incredibly beautiful youth worker and was satisfied when she saw the cuts and bruises on her face had significantly decreased in size. Some cuts were already gone and left a small white mark in their wake but Callie trusted Mark's professional opinion and was determined that they would fade completely. She took one of Arizona's hands in hers and stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to say that everything is gonna be okay. Your brother has barely left your side for the past week. You're gonna need his support and strength and, of course, there's me. I will be here every step of the way until you can outrun me down the hospital corridors." she reluctantly let go of the slender hand and made sure the covers were pulled up to her chin to make her more comfortable. "Good night, Arizona. I will literally and officially meet you tomorrow." before leaving she couldn't help but to run her knuckles down a pale cheek and she shivered from the contact. "Sweet dreams." she whispered into the dim lit silent room.

The day arrived too quickly for Callie's liking. She had a few hours of sleep but she was physically tired. Mentally she was on full speed, always. She dragged herself out of bed and headed towards the hospital. A part of her was really excited about meeting Arizona for the first time. There was a strange feeling of care and compassion for the unconscious woman, that she couldn't explain. It was like a strong pull towards the need to find out more about her, to find out all her secrets, passions and fears. The latina even found herself smiling thinking about it as she walked the couple of blocks to the hospital.

Tim was already there as she arrived, pacing inside her room, cracking his knuckles by bending his fingers in a nervous manner. "Don't do that," Callie said sternly, "it's not good for the joint between your middle phalanx and your proximal phalanx. Fluids wil eventually build up in the joint, swelling will occur and then you have a problem."

He stopped and looked down at his hands as if he was inspecting them. "I've been doing that since I was in my early twenties, and look," he waved his hands and flexed his fingers in the air for Callie to see, "they're fine." he stated, smiling satisfactory.

"Well, it's about time you stop then, before it causes a problem." she walked up to Arizona's bed, monitored her stats, took her temperature, listened to her heart and chest and took her blood pressure. "Well, everything sounds fine. We gradualy stopped her regular dose of Pentobarbital yesterday morning. That is the drug that is keeping her in a coma like state. She has now been completely without it for about ten hours or so, and it's now up to sleeping beauty herself to wake up. She's on quite strong pain medication and will probably be groggy and disoriented when she does awake. Just speak calmly to her and try to use simple words."

Tim nodded nervously, sat down and took his sister's hand and rubbed it between his own larger ones. "Come on, baby sis. HS here wants to see your seductive eyes undressing her curvaceous body, thread by thread." he said and gave Callie a wink.

The latina giggled as she watched Tim wiggle his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving his sister's face in case he would miss a sign, any sign, of change. "Oh, she's starting to undress herself. She's slowly opening the first button of her tight fitted shirt, showing of a nice full cleavage. Oh man, you're so missing out sis. Her shirt is completely off, tossed on the floor. Her bra is your favourite colour purple. Just imagine a purple laze bra hugging two voluptuous firm breasts. Wow, they are... phew, they are firm alright."

Callie could barely hold in her laughter as Tim went on and on about her firm breasts and her curvaceous olive skinned body. "It might take a while, Mr Softy. My boobs are unfortunately not gonna cut it, even though they are pretty great... and firm, as you say, but sadly my boobs must have lost their power."

"Bo... oob... s."

Both Tim and Callie snapped out of their, temporary bubble of breasts, when they suddenly and unexpectedly heard a weak voice uttering the word boobs. They looked at each other, eyes wide in shock and surprise. Callie eventually kicked into her doctor mode and lightly leaned over Arizona's face. "Hi there. My name is Callie, I'm a doctor. Can you open your eyes for me, Arizona?"

The blonde tried to open her heavy eyelids but as soon as Callie could see a tiny slither of blue, she clamped them shut again, sensitive to the light. The brunette swiftly covered the window with the cheap hospital curtains. "Okay Arizona, the curtains are closed. Can you please try again for me?"

After about a minute of struggle, Arizona finally opened her eyes. "Hi baby sis. Welcome back. I thought I would have to deal with all the hot nurses and doctors myself." Tim joked, slightly teary eyed from the overwhelming release of his sister waking up after a full weeks sleep.

"N... no way." she said weakly but loud enough for them both to hear.

"That's the spirit." Tim laughed and looked over at Callie who was still looking straight into Arizona's eyes and vice versa. "Should I leave you two ladies alone so you can romantically gace into each others eyes all day?"

The latina finally snapped out of, whatever hold the blonde's blue orbs had on her, and went into her proffesional role again. "Do you know where you are, Arizona?"

The blue eyes continued to look straight into hers and a faint smile graced her lips. "Heaven." she whispered and drifted off into sleep again, but during different circumstances this time.

"Cheesy!" Tim laughed and leaned back into his chair an let out a sigh of relief. His sister was awake and seemed like her old self, which was a comfort for now at least. "Before you ask HS, yes, she has always been that cheesy and, yes, she will try to get you in to her bed, casts on, wires and tubes connected to whatever machine. She usually gets her way in the end."

Callie nodded. "Good to know. She sounds an awful lot like my best friend Mark Sloan, who also works here but in plastics. They would be like two horny stallions together, checking out the young and fertile mares at the market." the latina commented. "I woyld very much like to stay and chat about your female Casanova for a sister, but I have patients to see. It'll probably be a few hours before she wakes again. When she does, go straight out to the nurse's station and have them page me, okay?"

Tim saluted and sat up straight. "Yes, doctor Hot Stuff!" Callie gave him a playful slap on the arm before she left the room.

The time flew by for Callie, which was good because it ment that she was getting closer to her two days off. At four pm Callie heard her pager go off and a jolt of excitement passed through her body at the thought of seeing Arizona again. She quickly finished up the last bit of her paper work and headed over to the Intensive Care Unit where Arizona was being treated.

"How's our sleeping beauty?" Callie smiled as she made her way over to the bed where Arizona was slowly waking up. "Come on, princess. Open your immaculate blue eyes for me, please." Tim chuckled in his chair as Callie tried to arouse his sister from her sleep. The blonde squinted her eyes as they opened. It wasn't as bright in the room this time and she managed to hold Callie's gaze for a good ten seconds, taking in her beauty and strength, mesmerized by the breathtaking latina hovering above her, looking like an angel. Suddenly Arizona became aware of the pain in her legs. She threw her head back deep into her pillow and hissed in agony.

Callie was quick to sooth and placed her palm against her cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. "I know, honey. I know it hurts." she sat down on the bed, careful not to cause too much movement. "Do you remember what happened, Arizona? Do you know where you are?" her hand was still resting against a pale face.

"N... not... heaven. Hell." the blonde grinded her teeth from the searing pain, trying to control her breathing when she suddenly became aware of Callie's soft hand on her face. The soothing contact helped to take the edge off and Arizona brought her right hand up to cover Callie's soft one, feeling the warmth it radiated.

"Don't go." she whispered and fell into a light slumber, her hand still resting on top of the brunette's.

Callie looked over at Tim with a confused look on her face. The slightly older man laughed contagiously. "You're stuck now, HS. She'll never let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

Love Trap Chapter 5

A week passed and the worst of Arizona's pain had subsided slighty. She still had moments when the intense pain would hit her but they seemed to be less frequent than before. She did sleep alot due to the pain medication. It passed the time but she was getting restless and bored. Her back was aching from lying in the same position and she felt dirty and ugly. Tim had tried to wash her hair the best he could but it was difficult when you were literally bedridden and he couldn't reach all the places that needed attention.

She was upset and sad about what had happened to her two weeks ago. A man, a stranger, had caused this and she would never forgive him for it. It had nearly caused her her life and now she was facing months of physical therapy, probably more surgeries and even more pain. It wasn't fair that he got out with just a minor concussion and mild shock. Her life had change in the matter of a few seconds because a strange man hadn't paid close enough attention on the road and she had to suffer for his foolish mistake.

She did cry herself to sleep sometimes but would never show her tears to anybody, not even her brother. She didn't want him to worry and she thought that, by acting and putting on a brave face, everything was okay and nothing would bring her down. Boy, was she wrong. It didn't matter how many times she tried to laugh, told Tim and Callie dirty lesbian jokes or how much she struggled to act like her normal self, she was only fooling herself by trying to be someone or something she wasn't. At least not now. Maybe in time she would get back to who she use to be but for now, she put on a mask and had to grin and bare it.

She had become snappy and angry. Her mood was slowly deteriorating and both Callie and Tim knew that it was a part of the process of how she handled this whole ordeal and left her to deal with it her own way as long as it didn't get out of hand. She wasn't as snappy when Callie was around. Then the charmer inside of her came out to play and she felt better until Callie had to leave and she was yet again left in her own misery, almost fooled by herself.

"Mark I'm telling you. You have to meet this girl. She's sush a ladies lady, even more so than you." they were sitting by the bar in their favourite pub Joe's, drinking shots of tequila and beer. Mark was on his fourth while Callie had settled for only two since she was working in the morning.

"Come on Torres. She can't be more of a ladies lady cause no one is better than me at it." he finished his fourth shot in one single gulp and went straight for another beer.

"I'm telling you. I have to introduce you. You can perv over the nurses together." the brunette insisted and looked at the time. "Damn, it's almost eleven. I have to get up at eight." she stood up, ready to leave. "Double damn." she sighed, her shoulders slumped down in defeat. "I left my phone in my locker."

"Life's a bitch, Torres." Mark stated.

Callie gave him a slap on the back of his head. "I'll see you later, man whore."

The pub was only about a block away from the hospital and it was a frequent meeting spot for many surgeons. Joe who owned and worked behind the bar recognized most faces and knew almost everybody's name and their drink. He had also become a friend to Callie and he would always listen to her when she felt the need to rant.

Inside the hospital things were rather quiet. It was just after eleven and most patients were asleep in their beds. Some were watching tv and gave her a slight smile as she passed by their room, since most patients in the ICU knew her face by now. She made her way to the locker room and found it empty. After grabbing her phone she checked to see if she had received any phone calls or texts. One unread text message. It was from Mark. 'Thank god you left, cause I'm getting laid tonight.' it read.

She chuckled and sent a short smart comment back when a noise stopped her dead in her tracks. She didn't know what the noise was or where it came from, but then it made itself know again and to Callie it sounded an awful lot like crying. Well, maybe just sniffles but crying nonetheless. The faint whimpers and hiccups came from further down the dark corridor and she realized then that it came from Arizona's room. She quickly put her phone in her bag and headed in the direction of the soft cries.

Upon entering the room she was heartbroken to see the blonde trying to muffle the sounds with a pillow that she held over her mouth and nose. Her eyes were red rimmed and face flushed with fresh tear marks down her cheeks. It caused Callie to almost cry herself at the sight. "Hey, Arizona. You okay?" she asked gently as she approached the bed.

The blonde instantly stopped making any noise, not even breathing as she realized that she had been caught crying. She quickly dried her cheeks with her good hand and removed the pillow, a soft fake smile crept upon her lips. "Callie? Why are you... I mean, what are you doing here? I... I thought you left for the day. Couldn't stay away from me for too long, ugh? Don't be embarrassed, I get that a lot."

The latina chuckled softly and took a few steps closer. "I bet you do. I thought I heard crying but I must be mistaken because Arizona Robbins doesn't cry, does she?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just a bit teary eyed from... from... the dust. You know, the dust inside the room and... everything. I'm can be quite sensitive when it comes to dust particles."

"Hmm," Callie mumbled. "Must be hard considering that there's dust almost anywhere you go but, here in the ICU, you won't find any dust. This place is scrubbed from the ceiling to the floor every day to minimize risk of infections in patients who's recovering from various surgeries. It's vital to keep a place like this spick and span so no dust particles can find their way into someone's body." she said matter of factly. "Or eyes."

Arizona bit her lower lip in embarrassment. "Well, you must've brought it in with you then. You said it yourself, dust is everywhere so it must be from you." the blonde smiled and looked confident with her reply.

Callie tilted her head to the side. "Are you saying that I'm... dusty? Like an old vinyl record from the sixties that have been forgotten about in some box and the rats have started to chew on?" she joked and carefully sat down on the crisp white sheets next to Arizona. "I must be older than I thought."

"Age have nothing to do with it. I would still have my way with you even if you were sixty five and had saggy tits cause you're damn hot. Too bad I'm stuck in this bed." her confidence was oozing again, pushing her real feelings aside, not wanting to confront them.

"Well, hopefully I will never get saggy tits but you can't fight gravity, can you?"

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Exactly, same with dust particles. It's just the way the cookie crumbles." she winked. "Anyway, you should go home and get some sleep. You look a bit tired."

"So now I'm dusty, old and tired?" Callie questioned with a frown. "I can't keep up with all these adjectives." she paused before asking, "Will you be okay if I leave?" Callie didn't feel comfortable leaving a clearly upset Arizona behind but she knew she wasn't gonna get anything out of her tonight.

The blonde thought for a moment. "I would feel better if you gave me a kiss goodnight." Arizona smiled cheekily, causing her dimples to appear.

Callie struggled against her willpower. Who wouldn't want to kiss Arizona? Those pale blue eyes, pink lips, soft skin and dimples to die for. It wouldn't be proffesional, of course, but it was hard to say no to those pleading eyes. Slowly, almost as if time passed in slow motion, she lowered her head down to Arizona's eye level, pursed her lips and swiftly gave her a peck on the cheek. "Better?" Callie asked, smiling.

Arizona pouted. "Wrong cheek." she said in a childish voice and lowered her head in disappointment.

Callie didn't think twice about it before she leaned down for a second time and kissed the neglected side. "Wrong cheek." Arizona stated again with a pout.

Callie frowned in confusion unil it suddenly dawned on her which cheeks Arizona was actually talking about. She laughed out loud, showing off a perfect set of white teeth. "I don't know you that well yet, Casanova but you can dream."

Before standing up and getting ready to leave, Callie couldn't stop her right hand from reaching out and tenderly wiped a lone tear away from the corner of her eye, lingering for a couple of seconds until her ethical self control kicked in. "Good night, Arizona." she whispered. "Sweet dreams."

She stood up and walked towards the door when she heard Arizona say in a sultry voice, "oh, I plan on it."

The next morning Callie was greeted by a grumpy Christina. She was sitting on a sofa in a waiting room area, stuffing her face with a huge bag of sour cream and onion potato chips, looking like she hadn't slept in weeks. "Wow," Callie commented, "did someone steal all your surgeries or something? You look like you're about to punch someone's face in. What gives?"

Yang glared at her and tossed another couple of chips into her mouth. "Do you know how many people sits on this sofa? A lot, and I slept here. On this very sofa because all the on call rooms were full of interns sleeping around with god knows who and I slept crap by the way. I would strongly recommend to not sleep on this sofa." she popped another handful of chips into her mouth and chewed loudly.

"Well, I had a great sleep in my own soft and comfortable bed. Slept like a munchkin through the night."

Yang threw a chip at her. "Rub it in, Torres. I hate you."

Callie dodged the flying chip, smiled and headed into the locker room to get changed. Her first stop was Arizona's room and she noticed that Tim wasn't there. "Hi, charmer. Where's Mr Softy?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "You call him Mr Softy? Why didn't I think of that? One point for you dr Torres." she winked and smiled which caused her dimples to show which, in turn, caused Callie's heart to skip a beat.

"Are we keeping some kind of score now?" the latina asked and began checking Arizona's vitals and frowned slightly as the thermometer showed a mild fever. "Hmm," she muttered and placed the back of her hand on Arizona's forehead. "You've got a fever missy. What are we gonna do about that, ugh?"

"Maybe you could kiss it better?" the blonde hopefully suggested.

Chuckling, Callie sat down on the bed. "Well, I seem to kiss you in all the wrong places so I don't think that's an option. How about some plain old Tylenol?"

Not really happy with the answer Arizona nodded anyway. "I suppose that will have to do then."

Callie left but came back a few minutes later with two tablets and a small pot of purple jell'O. "I know purple is your favourite colour so I thought that this might cheer you up."

She placed the pot on the small table next to the bed, close enough for Arizona to reach. She swallowed the medicine and stretched out her right arm to get to the purple jelly. Suddenly a wave of pain washed over her and she let out a stiffled cry, tears instantly forming in her eyes. Callie quickly placed her hand on her cheek and stroked it with the pad of her thumb, sighing softly when she noticed the tears brimming in her blue orbs.

"Shh, easy. Its okay, breath through it. It'll pass soon." the tender look on Callie's face almost brought another wave of tears to spill down her cheeks but she managed to hold it in. "Feeling better?"

Arizona could feel her cheek burn where Callie had placed her hand and she never wanted her to pull it away. Ever. Her voice was not to be trusted at this point. A simple nod would have to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Trap Chapter 6

"Tim, I'm telling you one last time. I'm fine. Go home, get some proper sleep in a proper bed. I can't really entertain you anyway cause I'm kind of stuck here."

Tim finally raised his hands in a resigned manner. "Fine, I'll go, but promise me you'll ring me if you need anything?" he insisted.

"I will, I will. Now go, you look like shit anyway and you need to sleep." she smirked.

"Thanks sis. Love you too." he chuckled, kissed her cheek and left. Not even five minutes later, Callie came through the door.

"Hi sunshine. You ready for some x rays? I'll even take you up there personally cause I'm having a quiet day."

Arizona's face lit up when she saw her favourite doctor. "Yes please. Wohoo, I get to leave these four walls for a while. Can't wait." the sarcasm was evident.

Callie began to adjust the bed railings and wheeled her out. "If you're good I might even take you somewhere special." she offered, smiling.

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "You're taking me to an on call room to have your way with me, aren't you? I knew it. I finally got to you, Torres. Take me to get my bones photographed and then you can do whatever you want with me. I'm all yours, just lead the way."

The brunette rolled her eyes but laughed heartedly at Arizona's light banter. The x rays were done quickly and Callie even showed the blonde the scans, explaining what she was seeing and where the metal screws and pins were located. "I'm bionic. Cool." she grinned and looked straight into brows caring eyes. "Now, where's the on call room?"

The latina stood up and began pushing the bed out of the room with an eager and excited Arizona. "I'm taking you somewhere better. Just wait and see."

"Better than a bed with you in it? Naked? I doubt it."

Callie entered the elevator and pushed the button to go all the way to the top, where the emergency helicopter usually landed. The doors opened and a gust of wind hit them at once, the smell of the ocean entered their nostrils and Arizona closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Callie pushed her out of the lift towards the edge of the building to get a better view of the city. She had never appreciated the sight of the big city so much as she did now. Being cooped up in a room in a bed for so long was not good for anyone's mental health and she could kiss Callie hard on the lips for taking her time to bring her out here when she clearly had better things to be doing.

"Thought you could use some fresh air and a change of scenery." Callie said softly and stood by Arizona's side as she watched the blonde's face taking in the view before her.

"Thank you so much, Callie. It... it mean a lot." she was almost emotional, touched by Callie's thoughtfulness and kindness. Not many doctors or surgeons would go out of their way and take their time to do something nice for a patient. They were always so busy. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, hoping Callie wouldn't notice.

The brunette could see the blonde from the corner of her eye as she brushed the tears away and she grabbed one of Arizona's hands in her own. "Hey, I didn't bring you out here to make you cry." she said, smiling as she softly stroked the back of her hand with her thumb. "What's up?" she asked tentatively and sat down on the edge of the bed, a delicate hand still resting in hers.

Arizona just smiled nervously and shrugged. "Those dust particles again."

Callie pursed her lips. "Hmm, I think it's a bit too windy up here for any dust to be able to accumulate and build up. Must be the exhaust fumes from the cars then?" Callie suggested.

"Must be." the blonde said softly, knowing that Callie obviously didn't believe her pathetic excuse for crying.

There was a long silence between the two as they just sat there and looked over the city's busy streets bellow before Callie spoke up. "You don't like to talk about your feelings do you?"

Arizona shrugged again and avoided any eye contact. "Depends." she simply said.

"On what?" Callie asked and tilted her head to one side in wonder.

"What I'm feeling." her tone was absent and quiet, almost a whisper.

Callie rolled her eyes and offered her a small but gentle smile. "See, there you go again. Brushing it off like it doesn't matter. Why do you do that? Do you think that you don't matter?"

Arizona got uncomfortable and shifted slightly in the bed. "I... I don't know. I mean, it's just something that I do, I suppose. Don't you have bones to break or screw metal pins into? Why are you doing this for me?" she insisted on knowing.

Sighing Callie thought about what to say and how to say it before she could verbalize it. "Well, I believe that when you're healing, from a physical injury, you don't just need medication or surgeries to feel better. You also need to keep your mind and spirit alive and I think fresh air, change of scenery and someone to talk to does make a big difference. I may not be a shrink or some kind of life coach but I have two excellent well functioning ears on my head and some experience when it comes to these kind of things. I'm here because I want to be, otherwise I wouldn't have brought you up here in the first place. So... talk to me, please. Tell me what's going on in Arizona Robbins's mind?"

She waited a while for an answer. It almost felt like Arizona didn't know herself what she was feeling, or maybe she just didn't know how to put it into words? She decided to help her out a bit. "Are you scared? Afraid of the outcome of all this? That's completely normal, sweetie." the endearment slipped from her mouth like it was the most natural thing to say. "I'm gonna be here every step of the way and you also have Mr Softy to lean on."

Arizona smiled at the nickname Callie had given her brother and wiped away another tear that made it's way down her cheek. The latina shifted her position so she was facing the blonde. She placed her palm on Arizona's wet face and swiped her thumb just bellow her eye. "Hey, look at me." Callie softly demanded and gently brought her head up to look at her. "Whatever you're feeling is okay. If you need to cry, just cry. I'm not gonna think any less of you if you do." she offered another smile. "And I won't tell Mr Softy. Your secret is safe with me." she winked.

Arizona chuckled at first, then she began to laugh and finally she broke down in almost hysterical sobs. If she was physically able she would've thrown herself into Callie's arms and nustled her face in the crook of her neck but that wasn't an option. She was more or less immobile. She was embarrassed to cry in front of Callie and, to Arizona's relief, she seemed to know that. The brunette scooted closer, brought one arm around her back and placed her other hand on the back of Arizona's head and brought her in close, tucking her head against her chest and stroked the soft hair.

"Shhh, just cry. It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay."

For about ten minutes they just sat there, Callie holding onto Arizona and Arizona desperately holding onto Callie for dear life. She was almost afraid to let go of the distraught woman, as if she would fall apart and break into tiny little pieces if she did. Eventually she slowly pulled back, feeling the need to look at her and make sure she was okay. Again she placed her hand on a moist cheek and met teary blue eyes. "You doing okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern and care.

Arizona sniffled and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but her throat closed up and another sob escaped. Her chin began to quiver, tears welled up again and her body shook. She wasn't okay. Her walls were down, leaving her all exposed and she couldn't find the strength to build them back up, at least not now.

Callie grimaced in sympathy and used both of her hands to wipe the tears away. "Oh, baby. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." she shifted even closer to the blonde even though there was hardly any space left between them. "Come here, honey." she opened her arms up once again and brought the crying woman close. "Just let me hold you for another while. I promise I won't let go until I know you're okay." she began rocking them slightly from side to side, hoping the soothing motion would help Arizona to relax. "Shh, shh you're gonna be okay. Just let it out. Just let it all out, sweetie."

Another ten minutes passed before Callie realized that Arizona had fallen asleep in her arms. Her breathing was slow and deep and soft snores escaped now and then. Gently she extracted herself from the tight embrace and softly lowered the sleeping woman back down onto the pillow.

She carefully pushed the bed all the way back into Arizona's room but somehow couldn't find it in her heart to leave. She sat down on the bed and just looked at the beautiful woman. Her cheeks were flushed from all the crying, her hair was a bit disheveled from the wind but she was still, by far, the most stunning woman Callie had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes travelled down to her slightly parted pink lips and wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.

A voice suddenly broke the silence. "You just gonna sit there and watch me sleep like some weirdo or are you gonna kiss me already?"

Against Callie's better judgement she lowered her head and instantly claimed the plump lips, pressing softly against them. She was amazed by the softness. It was a slow and gentle kiss, no tongues involved, just the new and existing feeling of someone else's sweet lips, tasting and exploring the tingling sensation that it caused. Callie couldn't help but to smile into the kiss and brought her hand up to stroke a flushed cheek before pulling back. "Did you just call me a weirdo?"


	7. Chapter 7

Love Trap Chapter 7

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah... well... no, I... she kissed me but I kind of asked her to. It was great. So soft and sweet, almost like that cherry pie you like so much but without the cream." Arizona closed her eyes and smiled. "But if I did have the cream I would whisk it until it was just right, then pipe it onto her voluptuous round breasts and then..."

"God, stop it! You're making a pie porno. I'll never look at a cherry pie the same way again." Tim argued but quite amused by his sister's filthy mind. She always did have a filthy mind, even as a young teenager, when sex usually would enter their world, she would always tell dirty jokes in class, to the teachers disapproval of course, and she would often get into trouble for it. The curiosity of the female body, in particular, caused Arizona to quickly learn about sex, reproduction and sexuality. She knew from a quite young age that she preferred women instead of men and made no efforts to hide it.

In high school, Tim and herself would check all the girls out before the other would get permission to date her. It was like a ritual at this stage and even now Tim felt like he had the responsibility to make sure Callie was good enough for his sister. He knew that she was already, since they had become quite good friends when Arizona was asleep for a week, but he knew nothing about Callie's dating background or her sexual preferences. Maybe she wasn't gay? Maybe she was bisexual or just experimenting? Who knew?

"I'm gonna have to have 'the talk' with her, Arizona." Tim simply stated and placed his hands on his hips.

Arizona frowned. "I think she knows all about the flowers and the bees, Tim. She's a doctor. No wait, she's a surgeon. And a very hot one at that. I think she learnt all of that in med school."

Tim narrowed his blue eyes at his sister and gave her a dirty look. "Smarty pants. You know what I mean. I have to make sure she's good enough for you, baby sis. I don't want you to get hurt again. Remember Trish?"

The blonde shivered at the memory of her, slightly abusive, girlfriend. They had been happily together for two years when Trish suddenly began to change and her bitter, narky and aggressive side made itself known. Arizona had taken a few blows before she finally left her. She had no idea where her ex was or what she was doing now, but it didn't bother her one bit. That chapter of her life was done and dusted. Well, maybe just done, things were still a bit dusty but she was getting there.

"Who's Trish?" a dark and sultry voice said, coming from the doorway. It was Callie and she had a curious look on her face, like she really wanted to find out who this Trish person truly was.

"Arizona's abusive ex girlfriend." Tim spat. Angry at just the thought of that woman laying a hand on his sister in an aggressive way.

Arizona rolled her eyes and blushed slightly, embarrassed that Tim had just said that out loud. "Tim, this is not the time and place. I can't believe you just blurted that out. I'll never watch Indiana Jones with you ever again." she pouted, knowing how much of a fan Timothy was of the movies.

"That's not fair. It's two completely different things." he stated in a huff.

"Whatever shit face." the blonde spat back at her brother who was now pouting like a child who didn't get his lollipop as promised.

Callie looked slightly concerned as she approached the bed. "Abusive? Really? Where is she? Can I kick her ass so hard she'll never shit the same way again?"

Tim giggled. "I don't think I need to have 'the talk' with this one at all, sis. She's good to go."

The Latinas eyes flickered between the two in confusion. "What are you guys talking about? What's' the talk'?" she watched as the two blondes looked sheepishly at each other and change her mind. "You know what, I don't think I want to know." she turned her full attention back to Arizona and gave her a beaming smile. "I have some good news. I was looking at your most recent scans and it looks like you won't need additional surgery. Now, I'm not a hundred percent sure but it's looking that way for now. Everything appears to be going in the right direction and maybe in a couple of weeks we'll have you starting some light physio. How does that sound?"

"Physio? Already?" Tim asked in surprise.

"Yeah, just very light and simple exercises like wiggle your toes and stuff." Callie watched as Arizona pulled the covers of her feet.

"I can do that already, look!" she gently wiggled her toes in satisfaction, looking like a small child who had managed to set the table properly or change their clothes by themselves for the first time. To Callie it looked so cute and endearing and she couldn't help but to smile widely.

"That is hardcore, Arizona." the brunette beamed. "I didn't expect such great progress already. Well done!"

The blonde frowned and covered up her feet again as they were getting cold. "You say that as if I had just climbed Mount Everest, without any oxygen, made it to the summit and rescued a litter of puppies while flawlessly skiing back down. All I did was move my toes bit."

Callie sighed, sat down on the bed, took her hand and held it tight. "Well, maybe one day you will do all those things but, for now, a little toe wiggle is really good news. I wish you'd see that and not just brush it off like it's nothing. Believe me, Arizona." she said, cocked her head to the side and looked into pale blue eyes. "It's good news."

Tim smiled behind Callie's back and looked at the two joined hands. He was happy for his sister. Happy that she had such a good surgeon and doctor and also a friend and maybe something more than that. He just wanted her to be happy in herself and with herself. He gave his sister a thumbs up and mouthed 'she's a keeper' behind Callie's back, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think Timothy Robbins have to go to work." Arizona said sternly but with a sense of humour to it.

He looked at his watch and pouted. "I think Arizona Robbins is right. I'll leave you two love birds to it." he winked and quickly disappeared before anyone could comment.

Callie chuckled at their somewhat childish behaviour. "Have you two always been like this towards each other? Always messing around, I mean?" she asked curiously.

Arizona shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. It use to drive our parents crazy." her eyes turned distant, almost as if she went to another place and time but her mouth wore a sad smile. Callie placed a hand on her soft cheek and brushed her thumb over smooth skin, bringing her back to the present.

"I'm sorry for what happened to them. You must miss them a lot, huh?"

The blonde sighed and tried to keep her tears at bay. "Yeah," she sniffled, "I'm sorry, I... I'm usually not this emotional, I swear. I... I don't know what's wrong with me." she sobbed, lowered her head and tried to hide her face.

Callie was slightly caught of guard. A minute ago she had been messing with her brother and now she was almost full on sobbing. Crying her heart out. The sounds of her cries tore at Callie's heart and she brought the woman in slowly to her chest and held her close, stroking her hair and back in soothing circles. "Hush baby, I know I know. I'm so sorry. Cry all you want, sweetie, I'm right here. I'm right here, shhh." she began to rock them both in a comforting mannor and continued speaking soft words and made sushing noises until the blonde had calmed down some. She then pulled back and wiped Arizona's wet cheeks with her fingers. "It's okay." she said softly.

The upset blonde tried to hide her face again, embarrassed for crying like a baby. Callie gently lifted her head up with her index finger and looked straight into her eyes. "Hey, don't be embarrassed for crying in front of me, sweetheart. It's okay. You are still so very beautiful." she kissed Arizona's forehead and frowned slightly as she felt a bit too warm to the touch. Maybe it was the crying that had brought on a temporary increase in her body temperature but Callie didn't want to take any chances and reached for the ear thermometer.

"I'm just going to take your temp, sweetie. You feel a bit warm. How do you feel?" she asked concerned.

Arizona shrugged. "A bit tired I suppose." she winched at the cold bit of plastic as Callie gently inserted the tip, only a couple of seconds later she pulled it back out, looking at the didgits.

"Hmm, 101.6. It's a bit high, sweetie. How is your throat? Your head? Any pain anywhere? Do you feel sick?" she bombarded her with questions as she felt Arizona's glands at the side of her throat. The blonde just shook her head but flinched as Callie touched a tender area. "It hurts here?" she asked and Arizona confirmed it with a nod.

"I... I do have a sore throat and a slight headache." she finally admitted, looking guilty for not telling the truth earlier.

Callie sighed and kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me, sweets? I'm a doctor, you're in a hospital! There's no reason for you to be in unnecessary pain." she asked Arizona to open her mouth so she could look down her throat. Sighing she carefully stood up. "I'll be right back." the brunette exited the room but came back not even two minutes later. "I got you something that will help with the fever and headache. I'm also giving you some antibiotics because you, my dear, I believe you might have strep throat." she handed Arizona three pills and sat back down on the bed.

"There's not much I can do about your throat. The painkillers might help a bit but I'm afraid you're gonna have to let it run it's course." she tucked a loose strand of hair behind a flushed ear. "Why don't you try and get some rest. It's the best medicine. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, unless I'm being paged."

In a healthy, non feverish state, Arizona would've argued and tell Callie she would be fine but that wasn't the case now. She simply closed her eyes and was asleep in the matter of a few seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Trap

Chapter 8

"I'm congested, dirty, in pain and so so unbelievably unattractive. I must be the filthiest person on the planet right now. I would kill for a shower. Properly and literally kill!" Arizona croaked, her throat making it painful and difficult to speak.

Callie looked sympathetically at her patient and sat at the edge of the bed, feeling the heat radiating from the feverish body. "Oh my sweet baby!" Callie cooed and pulled the covers up to the blonde's chin. "I know you're miserable. It's been almost three days now, it'll get better from now on. The antibiotics are doing their job and I promise you'll feel better my morning."

"But I wanna feel better now!" Arizona argued while pouting like a child.

Callie sighed and stroke her arm gently. "Would you feel better if I got you some ice cream? What's you favourite flavour?"

"Strawberry!" the blonde quickly replied with an instant smile on her face, making Callie giggle at her childish behaviour.

"Strawberry it is then. I'll be back in a little while. Be a good girl while I'm gone." she winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

It took Callie almost an hour before she breathlessly came running through the door with a plastic bag and a big carton of strawberry ice crem. "Sorry I took so long. I got paged for a consult. I got you a few things in the pharmacy downstairs."

Arizona gave her a tired smile. "The perks of being a great surgeon, huh?" she scooted up in the bed the best she could. "What did you get me?"

Callie smiled at the blonde, who looked almost like a child on Christmas morning waiting to open her presents, and took a seat on the bed. "Well, I got you the ice cream and a spoon so you can devour the whole thing." she opened the bag and took out various items. "I also got you some chewy mints, a few magazines, a deodorant, since the hospital one barely has a fragrance. There's also a bottle of dry shampoo that you spray onto your hair and it doesn't feel as dirty." the latina smiked proudly at herself for thinking of Arizona's best interest.

"Are you trying to tell me that I smell, dr Torres?" she placed a hand over her chest, pretending to be hurt."Well, I never!"

Callie playfully slapped her arm gently. "Haha, very funny Miss Drama Queen. I just thought it might make you feel better since you were complaining about your personal hygiene or, more like, lack of." she snickered.

"You are so awesome. I'll pretend your snarky comment about my hygiene was never said." she popped the lid on the ice cream container and shoved a spoonful inside her mouth. "Oh my god. This is better than sex. So so much better." Arizona groaned and scooped up another bit.

Callie chuckled as she watched the petite blonde worshipping the pink ice cold strawberry flavoured ice cream. "Nothing is better than sex. Clearly you haven't had the pleasure of being intimate with a certain orthopaedic surgeon I know." she wiggled her eyebrows in amusement which caused Arizona to almost choke on the cold smooth substance.

"Is that a proposition, dr Torres?" blue eyes twinkled cheekily. "Be careful what you wish for."

"I can't understand how you can be so flirty and teasing when you're sick. I would be flat out on my bed sleeping for days until Mark would eventually perform a body slam on me, forcing me to get up."

"What's a body slam?" Arizona wanted to know, her mouth full of ice cream.

Callie pursed her lips for a second. "Um, I would show you but I believe I would only injure you further. It's not pretty. Basically it's Mark using his whole body to throw himself on top of me, slamming into my body. Hence the term 'body slam'."

"Ouch, sounds painful. I'm temporarily glad that I'm crippled, in a hospital bed, that way it would be moraly wrong for you, as a surgeon and doctor, to show me and causing me any more injuries."

Callie smiled sweetly. "That's true. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt myself either. This curvaceous latina body is my temple. We wouldn't want anything to happen to it now, do we?"

"God no!" Arizona burst out, "I have plans for your curves in the near future." she winked and licked the ice cream off the spoon seductively.

"You're like a horny middle-aged man in a strip club, waiting to get lucky." Callie laughed out loud, "but I like it."

Arizona batted her eyelashes. "I know you do, miss Latina." the blonde scooped up another few spoonfuls of ice cream before handing it over to Callie. "Is there any chance you could store this for me somewhere safe, pretty please?"

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything. The hungry mind of an intern can be quite ruthless, been there done that, but I'll try to hide it in the back of the freezer, just for you. I have a feeling that a hungry Arizona can be quite scary too, am I right?"

Arizona leaned forward slightly, a dead serious expression on her face and her tone was low and threatening, "damn right, so you better not let that ice cream out of your sight, dr Torres, or bad things can and will happen." Callie just swallowed deeply. Their faces were only but an inch apart, their breaths mingling and lips parted. Suddenly Arizona's lips crashed into Callie's in a hungry and lustful kiss. Tongues met, moans escaped and hands began to wander. Arizona's skin was like velvet underneath Callie's skilled fingers and she couldn't get enough of the delicate softness. Evetually she had to pull away due to the lack of oxygen.

"Wow, that was... that was amazing." Callie stated, smiling.

"There's more where that came from, doctor." she winked and gave the brunette a peck on the cheek. "I hope you won't get sick because of me. I pratically gave you all my germs."

Callie shugged. "I have a great immune system. I never get sick so I think we're quite safe." she softly stroked Arizona's cheek, feeling the warmth of her fever. "I think your temperature has gone down some. You don't feel as hot."

Arizona looked hurt. "What? You don't find me hot, doctor Torres? I'm insulted. I have never had that problem around women before, I must be loosing my touch."

"Never." Callie said in a serious tone and kissed her once again. "If your kisses are anything like your touch then you have nothing to worry about."

The blonde just smiled as she looked at the beautiful face in front of her. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was something about Callie that was different from all the other women she had dated and she just couldn't get enough of the latina's presence. She wanted to be engulfed in those strong arms, inhale the scent of her perfume and feel the warmth and softness of her body. The feelings were almost too intense and it slightly scared her.

"What's going on in your head, honey?" Callie softly enquired, having seen the distant look on the blonde's face.

Arizona looked down at her hands and shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thinking."

Callie brought her head back up and gently tucked blonde hair behind her ears. "About what? You can tell me, sweetie."

The smaller woman took a deep shaky breath and licked suddenly dry lips. "I'm just... I'm... I'm scared." she could feel herself tear up and mentally cursed her emoional behavior. "Scared of what's going to happen, scared of what's not going to happen and scared of... scared of... this." she waved her hand between them to indicate what she meant. "Us." she added.

"What scares you about us? Do you think I'm going to hurt you or just leave you behind when you're discharged and forget all about you?" Arizona shrugged again and avoided eye contact. "First of all," Callie continued, "I could never forget about you, second, I wouldn't leave you behind unless you wanted me to and third, I would never, and I mean never, intentionally hurt you in any way. Physically or emotionally. I know you have been through you share of abuse in the past but I would never lay a finger on anybody, especially you, sweetheart. Never." Callie cocked her head to catch Arizona's blue watery eyes. "Do you understand?"

The blonde silently nodded and wiped at her tears. "She didn't really hurt me that much. I mean, she smacked me around a bit but I left shortly after she became physical. It's not like I got a beating every day. People have been through worse than me, right?" she said, smiling sadly, trying to brush things under the carpet.

Callie's eyes softned to a degree where Arizona thought she would melt. "Honey," the latina cupped the feverish face between her palms and brushed the tears away with the pads of her thumbs, "you can't quantify pain. What you went through was just as real and painful as any other person who have been stuck in abusive relationships for years. It doesn't matter how much abuse you endured or how long you endured it for. It happened, and it happened to you and I'm so sorry that it did, but it doesn't make it less significant or less real. What she did was wrong and it shouldn't have happened."

Arizona suddenly felt very tired. Exhausted even. Hearing those words being said by someone she cared about meant a lot. Tim had of course helped her through back then but the way Callie had said it made more sense and she had never thought about it from that perspective before.

"How much mental abuse did you have to go through?" Callie's voice was almost a whisper and, just by looking into those deep brown eyes, Arizona found herself unable to lie.

"Quite a bit." she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. When she saw Callie raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner, she sighed in defeat. "Okay. A lot, but it only lasted for a few months. I obviously wasn't what she was looking for and..."

"Stop!" Callie placed a finger over her lips, forcing her to stop talking. "It wasn't you, Arizona. It was all her. Don't blame yourself for her wrong doings. She clearly had some issues with herself and, unfortunately, took that out on you. Don't put yourself down, sweetie. You did nothing wrong."

Arizona closed her eyes and leaned into the soft touch of Callie's gentle hands. "I'm tired." she whispered. "Will you please stay for a while? Just until I fall asleep?"

Callie eased her back down onto the pillows and kissed her forehead. "Of course I will, sweets. Hang on." she got up, closed the blinds and the door for privacy, kicked her shoes off and slid down underneath the covers next to the already sleeping blonde and pulled her close. "Sleep now. I'll be right here."


	9. Chapter 9

Love Trap Chapter 9

"Come on, sis. You can do it! Pretend there's an enormous pair of boobs right in front of you, just waiting for you to burry your face in them. Or even better, pretend it's Callie's boobs begging for your attention. Just a couple of steps and they're all yours."

"Leave... Callie's... boobs... alone." Arizona spat between clenched jaws her teeth gritting. Sweat was dripping down her temples and her whole body ached in places she didn't even know could ache so badly. Most of her bodyweight was supported by a handheld walker, for grannys, as Arizona put it. Her wrist had healed nicely and there was no problem for her to lean her body against it while in physio.

Callie could see how much the blonde was fighting to stay upright, to stay on her own two feet and not give in to the pain that she so clearly was in. It was hard for Callie to see someone she cared about in pain but she knew it was for Arizona's best interest. "Come on, sweets! Just one more step and these babies are all yours." the brunette pointed towards her breasts, grinning as she saw Arizona's blue eyes fixated on them with a determined look.

Whatever strength she had left surged through her body like an electric current. She took a deep breath, held it and shakily placed her right foot in front of her left and pushed herself forward. Mission accomplished. Tim and Callie immediately grabbed a hold of her arms to steady her and slowly guided her down in her wheelchair. "Where's my prize?" she asked breathlessly as she 'high fived' her brother.

"Yeah, Callie! Show us the prize!" Tim said laughing, proud of his own joke.

Arizona was quick to give him a slap at the back of his head before turning in the direction of the brunette. "Don't show him anything, Callie. They're mine!"

Callie widened her eyes. "Oh, possessive! I kind of like it. Is she always this bossy and persistent?" she asked the blonde man next to her who was busy rubbing his sore head.

"Only when it comes to boobs." he muttered. "She's like a lioness protecting her cubs when it comes to boobs. Vicious."

Callie nodded silently. "Good to know." As the tall woman wheeled Arizona back to her room, Tim said his goodbyes and headed back to work, still rubbing his sore spot. "Come on womanizer, I'm taking you to bed."

"Wohoo! Finally!" Arizona pumped her fist in the air indicating her victory.

"So you can rest. Don't get any dirty ideas cause it's not happening. At least not now." Callie added with a smirk as she turned the corner into the blonde's small room. She got a pouting Arizona situated on the bed, grabbed a washcloth and began to gently wipe away the thin layer of sweat that had formed during her recent efforts. Arizona closed her eyes and enjoyed the tender touch of Callie's fingers stroking her heated skin. "You're very pretty and beautiful, do you know that?" the brunette said sweetly and wiped across a sweaty brow.

Arizona opened her eyes. "I don't feel very pretty or beautiful. I'm yucky, smelly and dirty. I just want to have a nice long hot bubble bath with loads of different fragrances so I don't have to smell this awful hospital smell again. Scented candles would be nice to, with some soft music playing and maybe some champagne with fresh strawberries. Oh, and some chocolate. Or maybe the strawberries could be dipped into the chocolate? Yeah! that would be simply heavenly." her eyes had closed again and a grin spread across her face as she continued to visualize her dream.

"Jesus, you're not asking for much." Callie chuckled. "I don't know about the bubbles, strawberries, champange or the scented candles but I can certainly organize a hot shower and, if you're good, some chocolate."

Arizona's eyes flew open. "You can? Oh my god, you're an angel!" she threw her arms around Callie's neck and peppered greatful kisses on both her cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Callie scrunched her face up. "Okay, okay, okay! You can thank me with a proper kiss after your shower. Just sit tight, I'm gonna get a few things."

Almost an hour later Arizona laid back down in her bed. Thanks to Callie she had been able to take a shower while sitting down, wrapped in a towel to keep some of her dignity intact, while the brunette had gently washed her hair. The blonde couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. She was finally clean, properly clean, since the accident happened and it felt amazing. The hot spray of the shower head had helped her aching and tired muscles in her legs to relax and ease up a bit. She was still in pain but not as bad as it had been an hour ago.

Callie, as usual, seemed to notice what the blonde was thinking and feeling without verbal communication. She handed Arizona a glass of water and two pain relievers. "I know you must still be in a quite amount of pain. These will help without making you drowsy. You look like you could sleep for a week anyway, after the physio you just had."

Arizona swallowed the white tablets and downed the water in greedy gulps. "Thank you. I actually feel like I could sleep for a week. You had me working my ass off, doctor." she smirked.

"And it's a fine ass you've got." Callie said, smiling seductively and gave the sleepy woman a peck on the cheek. "Sleep tight my lovely, cause we'll be doing it all over again tomorrow so you'll need your strength." She whispered in a nearby ear and as she pulled away she was not surprised to see that the blonde had already drifted off.

It was nealy two a.m. when Callie got off her shift that was suppose to end four hours ago. Before hitting the road she decided to just stick her head into Arizona's room to see if she was still sleeping and that everything was okay. When she opened the door she immediately heard soft whimpers and moans coming from the bed. As she got closer she could make out wet tear marks across her cheeks and her face was scrunched up in pain and fear. It was obvious to Callie that she was having a nightmare.

"Arizona? Arizona, sweetie?! It's okay." she murmured as she approached the bed quietly and placed a soothing hand on a rapidly heaving chest. "Shhh, calm down, sweets. Slow your breathing down. You're okay, you're safe."

"Callie?" Arizona fluttered her eyes open, confused as to why the brunette was hovering over her, looking at her like that. Then the dream popped back into her memory and she took a shuddering breath. "God." she whispered in relief, realizing that it had only been a dream.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Callie asked and stroked a pale cheek. "Did you have a bad deam?"

Arizona nodded shakily and wiped away the few tears that were now drying up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a dream, it's nothing. It's... it's stupid, really." she felt ashamed and embarrassed for showing such vulnerability in front of a strong woman such as Callie.

"Hey, don't say that," Callie whispered, "it's not stupid, you're not stupid. It's only natural to have nightmares after what you've been through, sweetie. Don't be embarrassed or put yourself down because of it. It's your body and minds way of dealing with things and to process everything. It's okay." she soothed and brushed cool fingers over Arizona's sleep flushed forehead.

"When can I get out of here, Callie? I want to go back to my old life, to my apartment, my job and my friends. I'm cracking up in here." her voice quivered and a lone tear dripped down onto the pillow, leaving a wet small patch on the white material. Callie was quick to sooth by sitting next to the small form and cupped her adorable face between her hands.

"Oh baby! I know you want to get out of here. No one likes to be in a hospital for a long period of time and I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry that you're feeling shitty, I really am, sweetheart. I wish I could make things better and I wish I could take away your pain." she kissed her forehead and cheeks gently. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

Arizona thought for a second but shook her head. "No, I... It's okay. You don't have to. You have to get up early for work and I don't want to be the reason of your sleep deprivation you will surely suffer tomorrow."

Callie just smiled. "I only have your physio appointment tomorrow and then I'm off for the next two days. I'll be fine, sweetie. Scoot over a bit so I can snuggle up." she kicked her shoes off, powered off her pager and phone and laid down next to Arizona, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Night, sweets."

The next morning at eight Callie woke up to find a blonde head nestled into the crook of her neck, feeling the soft breaths caressing her skin as the sun slowly began to rise. The latina smiled and inhaled the soft scent of Arizona, stroking her golden tresses as if they were the most precious thing in the world. She was so comfortable and didn't want to move anytime soon and ruin Arizona's peaceful slumber.

Half an hour later, Callie's bladder was screaming at her and she had no choice but to ease herself out of their tight embrace, instantly waking the blonde. "Hmm... don't leave." Arizona mumbled while cracking one eye open to look at the beautiful brunette. "Don't go."

Callie swiftly got to her feet and turned around. "I'm not leaving, sweetie. I just have to use the bathroom before I actually pee my pants." she said and crossed her legs.

Arizona smiled at the childlike behavior and swatted her arm. "You're allowed to go then but hurry back, I'm cold."

"I can definitely help you with that. Be right back." Callie sprinted to the bathroom and when business was taken care of she snuggled back down under the covers and pulled Arizona close to her body.


End file.
